


The Late Hours

by Duetronomy



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: Maybe a secret relationship between Versailles governor and the King's chief of police ain't as easy to keep under wraps as once assumed.





	The Late Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two so hard after watching season 3 and it seems like im the only one.

In Versailles, alot of things go on at night. Some still wonder in the secret corridors. Secrets. Secret conversations, secret encounters, secret romances. They stay in the night for a reason.

Like many other nights, Bontemps sleeps at the foot of the king's bed. Waiting. 

Late into the night he'll sit up and listen, for any stir or shift. When there is none he slides out of bed, leaving his coat and shoes.

He won't need them.

He gently opens the secret door, making his way down the path.

It's nearly every night now that he makes his way to Fabien.

They have served the king for many years but in the recent weeks things have been turbulent and, unexpectedly, they have explored a certain tenderness for each other.

Sharing a bed.

Starting as purely sex but lately, has turned into a silent, muted, and unfavorable love and adoration. It has started making its way into the day.

Catching glances, frequent mindless conversation and worst of all, leniency.

It seems that it has become notable and tonight things don't go as planned.

When Bontemps comes back, the king is awake with a single question in mind.

"Where have you been?" 

Monsieur Bontemps startles.

"What do you mean, Sire?"

"You were here I went to sleep. I wake, you are gone for over an hour before morning. Where were you?" 

"No one notable, Sire. You must rest"

He slides back into bed. The king must be tired for he goes back to sleep without much of a fight at all.

Bontemps heart is pounding but lies still. He can't let this become a regular occurrence.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I'm not continuing this.


End file.
